This application is related, generally and in various embodiments, to systems and methods for dynamically adjusting QoS parameters.
It is known in the art that over-subscription of circuits can lead to congestion, and a corresponding increase in dropped packets, delay and jitter. For some technologies such as VoIP, an increase in dropped packets, delay and jitter can result in an unacceptable level of service. To avoid over-subscribing a circuit, it is known to shape traffic on a virtual circuit to insure that packets are only put on the virtual circuit at a rate that is acceptable by the receiving end of the virtual circuit. Packets that are sensitive to loss, delay and jitter are prioritized and sent first and other packets may be dropped or delayed to ensure that the circuit is not oversubscribed. However, for some applications, the delay or dropping of packets is unacceptable.
The parameters currently used to shape traffic on a virtual circuit are statically configured. When a virtual circuit is not being utilized, its resources are still reserved to avoid over-subscribing the circuit should the virtual circuit become utilized. The reservation serves to prevent other virtual circuits from taking advantage of the relatively low utilization of the circuit. Thus, in such circumstances, the circuit as a whole becomes underutilized.